


Stoven

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [28]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: I have no clue how it would be pronounced. Stove-en or St-oven?
Series: Drabble Time! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stoven

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how it would be pronounced. Stove-en or St-oven?

“Look!” Inventor dropped a metal box with a gray circle on top.

“My stoven kinda looks like you, doesn’t it?”

You eye the metal box. Just because you don’t see the resemblance doesn’t mean it isn't there! But… “What exactly… _is_ a ‘stoven’?”

“Why, It’s a stove oven! But one word! It’s an oven whose heat powers the stove so you don’t have to send power to two places at once!”

“So you can’t adjust the heat of the stove?”

“You can! Through the oven!”

Well, it does seem pretty innovative. “Good job!” You smile at her and she grins.


End file.
